1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to three-point hitches and more specifically it relates to a connector assembly for three-point hitch for conveniently receiving and securing the hitch of an implement to a three-point hitch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional three-point hitches have been in use for years on tractors and other vehicles. Three-point hitches can be removably engaged to various types of implements such as plows, seeders, hay bale movers and various other implements. Typical three-point hitches utilize a relatively complex connecting structure for receiving and securing the hitch of an implement. Connecting conventional three-point hitches can be time consuming to utilize and operate.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for conveniently receiving and securing the hitch of an implement to a three-point hitch. Conventional three-point hitches utilize relatively complex connecting structures that require significant amounts of labor to operate and are often times cumbersome to operate.
In these respects, the connector assembly for three-point hitch according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveniently receiving and securing the hitch of an implement to a three-point hitch.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of three-point hitches now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new connector assembly for three-point hitch construction wherein the same can be utilized for conveniently receiving and securing the hitch of an implement to a three-point hitch.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new connector assembly for three-point hitch that has many of the advantages of the three-point hitches mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new connector assembly for three-point hitch which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art three-point hitches, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a claw member having a receiver groove, and a locking lever pivotally attached to the claw member. The locking lever includes a handle, a front edge and a locking edge, wherein the locking edge engages and retains a connecting shaft within the receiver groove during operation. The front edge of the locking lever is engaged by the connecting shaft during insertion thereby moving the locking lever into an open position allowing free insertion of the connecting shaft into the receiver groove. An aperture within the claw member and the locking lever allows the insertion of a securing pin to ensure the locking lever retains the connecting shaft within the receiver groove during operation of the implement.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a connector assembly for three-point hitch that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a connector assembly for three-point hitch for conveniently receiving and securing the hitch of an implement to a three-point hitch.
Another object is to provide a connector assembly for three-point hitch that reduces the amount of time and effort required to connect the hitch of an implement to a three-point hitch of a tractor.
An additional object is to provide a connector assembly for three-point hitch that is simple to operate.
A further object is to provide a connector assembly for three-point hitch that automatically receives and secures the hitch of an implement.
Another object is to provide a connector assembly for three-point hitch that utilizes few moving components.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.